Sometimiento
by Felinos
Summary: Lima ha sido ocupada y el ejército chileno se ha instalado en ella. Chile, por su parte, se ha instalado en casa de Perú, quien no está contento con ello, pero ¿qué más puede hacer, salvo resignarse?


_«El indiscutible temor que embargaba al contingente de soldados extranjeros comisionados para resguardar una ciudad cuya población sobrepasaba ampliamente a las fuerzas expedicionarias, encontró un mecanismo de escape en el consumo de alcohol y la agresión indiscriminada_

 _[...]_

 _La situación se volvió más tensa en la medida que los soldados chilenos empezaron a ser heridos o asesinados de manera anónima»._

 _—Carmen Mc Evoy, Chile en el Perú: Guerra y construcción estatal en Sudamérica, 1881-1884._

* * *

 **Sometimiento**

Perú, luego de la destrucción, humillación y hecatombe en general, que los primeros días de su vida en la ocupación chilena de Lima ocasionaron, se encuentra malherido... No sería una exageración decir que hasta con la autoestima baja. Con todo ese odio a Chile, al que ahora ve a diario paseándose a sus anchas por **su** casa. Embotado en general, de sentimientos que sólo le sofocan.

En cama lee algunas cartas que le mandaron de los soldados desaparecidos... Las cuales le destruyen el corazón.

Por su parte, Chile, que llegó pocos minutos antes, se pasea por los corredores, yendo a la habitación de Perú. Siente la casa vacía a su paso, sin entender por qué no se topa con nadie. Llama a la puerta con los nudillos.

—¿Quién?

Chile abre la puerta, sin responder. Sólo quería el permiso para entrar, no un interrogatorio. Le mira con la mano en el pomo. A Perú se le acelera el corazón al verle en el umbral de su puerta.

—No costaba nada decir, «soy yo, tu peor pesadilla» —murmura.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le pregunta Chile en cambio, sin siquiera saludar. Cierra la puerta detrás suyo y se le acerca, quedando junto a la cama con expresión neutra.

—Me duele el cuerpo todavía —contesta Perú lo obvio, trata de esconder las cartas entre sus piernas y taparse mejor con el cubrecama—, y tengo hambre, ¿sabes si ya están preparando el almuerzo? —busca echarse otra vez, no quiere que le quite esas cartas.

—¿Todavía? Tsk —le mira duramente—. ¿Tan débil eres? —se balancea, sin sentarse a los pies de la cama aún. Hay un algo en el ambiente que se lo impide—. Al menos... Puedes caminar por la habitación para no atrofiarte nada. Eso no te lo he prohibido —dice casi con satisfacción (por el hecho de él poder prohibirle algo a Perú y no al revés, por lo poderoso que le hace sentir eso)—. El almuerzo... No sé, acabo de llegar.

—Tú no me prohíbes nada —discute Perú y levanta la mirada para fulminarle, tragando saliva—. ¿Qué haces acá entonces? ¿Por qué no te vas a otro cuarto y me dejas tranquilo? —la verdad, no quiere que Chile se vaya, pero le duelen esas pocas humillaciones de mandonearle y marcar siempre quién está a cargo.

—Para saber cómo estás... Pedir tu rendición... —se lame el labio de abajo, y se lo muerde—, lo de siempre —intenta sonreír un poco. Perú agrupa todas las cartas y las esconde bajo su almohada.

—Mejor arrodíllate, porque primero te vas a largar con una patada de aquí antes que yo te ruegue —escupe y le señala con el dedo—. Esto no te lo voy a perdonar nunca —y vamos ahí con los rencores.

—¿Qué tienes allí? —le pregunta Chile al notar el movimiento y mira al techo pidiendo paciencia—. Ya me estoy preguntando por qué te lo pido y no directamente te obligo —le advierte.

—¡No tengo nada! —se hace bolita en la cama y cierra los ojos—. Tú no me obligas, tú no me obligas, tú no me obligas... —repite, como si recordara un texto o parte de una conversación. A pesar de que, claramente, Chile sí le obligue.

Chile suspira, y toma la manta para destaparlo.

—Sí te obligo y te quiero de pie ahora. Me acompañarás a almorzar —tira de la manta para reafirmar su tono autoritario. Perú se queda inmóvil.

—Tengo frío —porque le ha quitado la manta haciendo aire con ese movimiento, encima de todo.

—Abrígate —le ordena. Todo se lo ordena—. No saldré hasta que estés vestido —con ropa de día, se entiende. Le queda mirando mal, cruzado de brazos.

—¿Quieres ver cómo me cambio, también? —Perú se pone de rodillas y gatea por la cama para salir por el otro lado.

—Quizá, ¿te molesta? —Chile se sienta en la cama, dando a entender que no va a salir para darle privacidad—. Aunque me da lo mismo que te moleste —se echa hacia atrás hasta apoyarse en la almohada. Suelta un «ahhhh...» de satisfacción, al fin soltando el cuerpo. Perú suspira y camina hacia el clóset, a buscar un pantalón decente y una camisa, resignado a su condena.

Chile le sigue con la mirada, con una mano sobre el estómago, sin siquiera disimular que le está mirando.

—Me da asco que me mires, te lo juro —declara Perú, en un susurro, no queriendo que le escuche, pero a la vez sí. Selecciona la camisa y pantalón. Tira la ropa que ha escogido para cambiarse a los pies de la cama, frente a Chile. Luego se quita su propio camisón, lanzándolo. Chile inspira profundo, pesado, sin despegarle los ojos de encima, e intenta alcanzar con la mano el camisón sin levantarse, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Perú le observa serenamente, ahora medio desnudo... Traga saliva. Chile se distrae un segundo en lo que alcanza el camisón, porque está más lejos de lo que se esperaba, y no vuelve a prestarle total atención a Perú sino hasta que vuelve a acomodarse en la almohada, con el camisón firmemente agarrado. Recién entonces levanta la mirada nuevamente, para el otro. Y las cejas, como quien es pillado en una travesura. Se lleva el camisón, con la mano empuñada, al rostro, y respira lento y pesado contra la prenda, sosteniéndole la mirada. Si no le cubriera la boca, Perú podría ver cómo se muerde el labio. Perú respira un poco más pesado por su atención (y el verle aspirar de la camisa blanca que acaba de quitarse), guía su mano al pantalón para bajárselo, lentamente, mirando a Chile directo a los ojos. Tiene que agachar la cabeza para sacarse el pantalón por los pies, dejándolo a un costado de la cama, luego regresa la mirada a los ojos de Chile. Aún sin querer mediar palabra. Porque la tensión es tan pesada, extraña y cargada que... No sabe si le repele o le atrae. O los dos a la misma vez.

Chile se mantiene callado, repasándole y recontra repasándole el cuerpo, deteniéndose en sus costillas, en su cadera, en su paquete... Los ojitos ya se le han cerrado a la mitad.

—Ven... —demanda Perú, y el chileno niega con la cabeza. No cerró la puerta con pestillo al entrar y podrían creer que es porque alguien podría entrar que se niega, pero no es así. Perú se resbala más el calzoncillo... Más abajo de los huesos de la cadera, sin llegar a quitárselo. Las heridas rojas y a medio cicatrizar por los costados del abdomen y casi todo el pecho, en toda su extensión, son visibles—. Dime qué hago, ¿cambiarme?

—Ponte ropa. Algo bonito... Vamos a comer juntos —le responde, como si hablara de una cita, y se acaricia disimuladamente por encima del pantalón. Se ha subido hasta con zapatos a la cama, sin consideración alguna por manchar el cubrecama o las sábanas.

Perú sonríe un poquito sin poder evitarlo y se relame los labios.

—Pero antes... Quiero algo —tantea con la mano por su camisa, sin pasársele el detalle de la caricia de Chile en el pantalón—. Que yo sé que tú también quieres... —entra en la prenda, sin abrocharse ningún botón.

—¿Qué cosa? —Chile traga saliva, obviamente desea a Perú y cree que por allí va lo que éste le está sugiriendo. Se le nota en los ojos, en la respiración, en la forma lenta en que se toca como si acariciara a una fiera para mantenerla tranquila. Incluso su voz le delata, ya que se nota que la mide.

—Qué cosa... —repite Perú, en el mismo tono que empleó su enemigo. Subiéndose a la cama en esa pausa de hablar, gatea y se detiene entre las piernas de Chile—. ¿No sabes?

—No... —se medio incorpora, más alerta. Deja el camisón a un lado.

—He visto cómo se te ha puesto dura debajo del pantalón —susurra Perú, sin abandonar su mirada—. Resalta, no sé si es porque... —se muerde el labio como si aguantara un jadeo o algo así—. Porque la tienes grande... —y éste es uno de los halagos que le dijo Perú a Chile únicamente _una sola vez en la vida._

Chile se apega más a la cabecera, buscando mantener la distancia con Perú. Sabe que llegará un punto en que perderá toda fuerza de voluntad y que podría dañar al peruano sin ningún reparo... Ni remordimiento.

—Aléjate, mierda —le espeta, agresivo—. Será que la notas porque te gusta.

Perú le estudia el rostro con la mirada, notando que se aleja... Hasta que llegan esas palabras crudas. Se le revuelve el estómago. Se ofende, pero a la vez le agrada que se hablen sucio.

—¿No será por qué te mueres por tocarme? Qué asco me das... —sonríe de lado, cínicamente. Volteándole la tortilla—. Cómo se te para sólo de pensarme... —suelta una risa, buscando humillarle.

—No soy yo el que se anda paseando... Así —gesto despectivo con el mentón —, tratando de llamar la atención de otros. ¿Crees que haciendo de putita te voy a devolver Lima? ¿Ah? —espeta Chile totalmente tocado en su orgullo ante lo de que Perú le excita, y encima, oorque el mismo Perú se burle de él.

—Ah... ¿Según tú me estoy poniendo en bandeja? —suelta un «ja», que suena débil—. Le recuerdo a cierta persona que yo pregunté si quería quedarse a ver **cómo** me cambiaba —se acerca más y baja a encajar su cara en el cuello de Chile, a darle una lamida. A Chile se le erizan los vellos del cuello y de la espalda, y de inmediato se abraza a Perú, atrayéndole a sí y apretándole con fuerza.

—Sí... Te estás poniendo en bandeja —le murmura con la voz enronquecida. Perú se estremece con ese arrebato de deseo con el que Chile le atrae y cierra los ojos, dándole besos laaargooos y suculentos en esa zona. Pueden sentirse algunos jadeos contra la piel de Chile.

—Tú, eres tú quién buscaba esto... —no deja de aclarar Perú, por más que sea mentira. Que todo haya sucedido tan de momento, porque la tensión es increíblemente insoportable.

—Lo sé —Chile le bota con fuerza, usando su peso y quedando encima suyo—, lo sé —repite, atrapándole contra la cama como si creyese que Perú fuera a escapar, y baja la cabeza para comerle el pecho y el cuello, le muerde. Perú se somete a la fuerza del otro, habiéndole tomado con la guardia baja. Tampoco se opone demasiado. El corazón se le acelera con la voz que utiliza Chile, se siente deseado, algo que es... Terriblemente importante para alguien con la autoestima por los suelos. Cierra los ojos y suspira cuando le va besando y mordiendo el pecho.

—Pero... —duda aún en decirle que él también lo quiere. Además de que es obvio. Le abraza por la espalda y sube a acariciarle la nuca, demandando algo de fuerza.

—Cállate —manda Chile, y se oye un zapato caer al suelo, luego el otro—, pobre de ti que digas algo... Pobre de ti que te oiga quejarte, ¿me escuchaste? —le descubre la camisa por completo y baja la mano por su estómago.

—Me callo —Perú aprieta los ojos, comienza a calentarse con ese trato, suelta un quejido justo cuando le pide que no se queje por la caricia. Chile baja la mano hasta el borde del calzoncillo y entonces, sin preguntarle, lo baja cuanto puede.

—Levanta la cadera —no se lo pide con por favor a pesar de saber que le quedaría un regusto menos amargo si lo hiciera. Perú levanta la pelvis, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados, sube los dedos al cabello de Chile, tirando un poco y acariciándole a la vez.

—Quítate la ropa tú también —le pide, con voz más dulce, Perú tan... Falto de la personalidad que sólo le dará el tiempo y la experiencia. Ahora sólo es un adolescente dañado por el propio chico que ama y odia a la vez por habérsele impuesto, por esa sed de hacerle daño. Por haber llegado hasta las últimas.

—¿No... No te dije que no hablaras hace como un minuto? —le recuerda Chile, para nada amenazante, terminando de bajarle el calzoncillo.

—Es que quiero verte sin ropa —se muerde el labio—. Ya, ya no hablo más, pero... Ya sabes —facilitándole el trabajo con el calzoncillo. Chile procede luego, todavía sosteniéndose con una mano en el colchón, a desabotonarse su propia camisa, **obedeciendo**.

—Shhh... O te voy a tener que hacer callar —se da su tiempo con los botones (no es tan fácil como parece). Le mira, como buscando algo en su rostro. Perú levanta las cejas, haciendo una muda pregunta de cómo le haría callar... Le mira los labios.

Chile frunce el ceño, como diciéndole que sí, que habla en serio, y como los botones ya le están jodiendo demasiado deja los últimos así como están, ya que es mejor usar su energía en abrirse los del pantalón. Perú sonríe de lado y ondea las caderas, para apresurarlo... Ese movimiento roza a Chiloé en su intento de crear fricción.

—¿Tan impaciente estás, cholo? —Chile le detiene la cadera, porque le quiere sumiso, pasivo y, sencillamente, para él poder tocarle y hacerle cuanto desee. Nótese el cholo como insulto, no como el cholito cariñoso al que están habituados, aunque, a pesar del apodo empleado, Perú no lo percibe despectivo, sigue sonándole a gesto de amor. Niega con la cabeza y se detiene.

—Bésame —pide, rompiendo su promesa de no hablar.

 **Deberían estar mordiéndose.**

—Cállate —gruñe Chile, terminando con sus botones del pantalón. Se quita el cinturón, dejándolo por allí a un lado. Los dedos de Perú en el cabello de Chile se desplazan hasta la frente, tirando de ahí para verle mejor toda la cara. Y ahora... Perú piensa, se le ocurre, más bien, cuánta gente no entenderá esto. Esto de gozar con que le humille y, a pesar de eso, no perder de hacer el amor.

—Me gusta torturarte —comenta, a pesar de la orden—. Te podría bajar el pantalón con los dientes, pero me gusta torturarte —se le escapa lo tierno.

—Cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate —Chile se deja hacer, cerrando los ojos, y continua con su mantra cada vez más bajo, quedándose sin aire—, cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate... —agacha la frente hasta aprisionar los dedos de Perú entre ésta y la de él.

Perú le busca los labios, en una necesidad que trata de disfrazarse de lentitud. Lentitud para acariciarle. Su corazón se aprieta, recordando esos gestos que tenía Chile cuando eran niños y le protegía, o hacía apariencia de ello, y relacionándolos con este momento. Chile le besa con fiereza, comiéndole prácticamente. Le aprieta la cadera con sus dedos, tocando el borde de una cicatriz que ignora por sentirlo caliente contra sus yemas. Perú gime en el beso al sentir la impaciencia de su amante en la carne, también porque le roza la herida, ésa que está a medio cicatrizar... Se nota la excitación en Chile, y aún más porque la restriega, lento, pero firme, a lo que Perú corresponde, moviendo la cadera en circulitos a pesar del dolor, en ese espacio tan limitado, sintiendo la excitación del chileno clavársele. Sus dedos viajan cuesta abajo por la espina dorsal de Chile... Acariciándole. El toque más cariñoso y delicado que puede ser.

Chile amasa la carne en la cadera de Perú como si se tratara de una mujer robusta, posiblemente abriéndole la herida sin (querer) darse cuenta. Le muerde el labio. Apretando los ojos ante los gemidos, pues no le suenan como los de placer. Perú abre los ojos y lo observa con mirada suplicante, mientras le muerde el labio. Es un dolorsito rico, piensa él. Pero Chile no le ve, y por lo mismo no le suelta. Intenta guiarle para que abra las piernas, acortando el momento previo de una forma que cien años después no haría por un tema de cariño, de toda la parte cursilona que les gustará tener entre sí. Y Perú abre sus piernas, soltando ligeros sonidos parecidos a los de un animal, bajito.

—H-Hay una crema... En el cajón... —le hace saber Perú (siempre traumatizado con la preparación de su zona).

—¿Hasta cremas de mujer tienes? —se burla Chile, sin irla a buscar. Sonríe socarrón, acariciándole la cara interior del muslo, como ha acariciado a tantas mujeres antes, trabajadoras de fundo allá en Chile... Y civiles en Perú y Bolivia.

—No, es una que preparé yo —Perú se sonroja un poquito y traga saliva, subiendo el mentón y disfrutando de la caricia—. ¿Qué pasa? —sonríe de lado—. ¿Te quieres cobrar todas mis burlas a tu hombría? —se ríe, creo que tratando de usar psicología inversa—. Siempre siendo yo tu ejemplo a seguir, princesa.

—Túnoeresmiejemploaseguir —frunce el ceño, alejándose para poder bajarse los pantalones (hasta las rodillas, ya que queda arrodillado sobre la cama). ¿Tan hombre se cree Perú? Entonces que se lo aguante como uno. Acá es exactamente donde se ve que Perú es puro blablabla.

Hay un silencio dramático... Fuera del sonido del pantalón de Chile bajándose. Que es roto por un lamento.

—Hice esa crema para otra vez que vinieras... —como ahora, como siempre—. Despacito, ¿ya? —la crema la hizo con hierbitas andinas que tienen el propósito de relajante muscular. Cabe resaltar que con esa última frase de Chile ya se resigna a que no la van a usar, y deja de importarle eso... Sólo quiere sentirle. **Ya, ya, ya**.

—Y esperas que te crea. Como si no —se acomoda entre sus piernas—, supiera que me odias ahora más que nunca —Chile se ríe para sí, recordándose que si está aquí, es por culpa de Perú mismo, que se metió en donde no debía.

—Sí, te odio, pero ahorita no estamos haciendo eso —Perú trata de relajarse, pero la respiración se le acelera, le baja las manos por el pecho flaco. Mientras más se arremolinan los recuerdos donde su gente sufre por culpa de este tipo, por su ejército, sabiendo como los soldados chilenos hacen su reverenda gana en los Barrios Altos, matando gente hasta por las puras... Más quiere estrellarlo contra la pared, romperle la boca a golpes. Sin embargo, la herida se la abrió Chile con los dedos, y sólo tiene ganas de besarle con furia.

—¿Haciendo qué? ¿Odiándonos? Pfff... —Chile se ríe, y le busca las cicatrices de los costados con la punta de los dedos, haciendo una inspección rutinaria de qué tan sanas están. Aun así, en su rostro se ven malas intenciones—. Claro que lo hacemos, sin ir más lejos...

—¿Qué? —Perú no le entiende lo último y frunce el ceño.

—Sin ir más lejos —repite, rascándole con la uña el borde de la costra—, ayer civiles tuyos mataron a un soldado mío, ¿qué tienes que decir a tu favor? —quiere besarle. Se muere por besarle.

Perú traga saliva por esa audacia de quererle abrir otra herida, cierra los ojos.

—Eso es mentira, seguro fue en defensa propia...

—No estoy tan seguro, como le gusta tanto a ustedes los peruanos meterse donde no los llaman —responde resentido, y le saca un pedacito de costra. El corazón se le acelera al sentirlo. Perú no reprime un jadeo por ello.

—Tus soldados entran a las casas de mi gente a violar mujeres —comienza, incrustándole en el pecho las uñas para arañarle—. Se tienen merecido morir... Basuras.

—Si hacen eso es tu culpa. Tú te lo buscaste —insiste Chile en el refugio moral que le queda, sacando pecho para que Perú pueda arañar a gusto, y... Se lleva el trocito de costra a la boca. Lo muerde.

—Quisiera matarte, no dudes que ésta no te voy a cobrar... —amenaza Perú aunque no vaya a hacer nada, en realidad, por muy dolido que esté. Ondea las caderas y se muerde el labio—. Te odio —presiona más las uñas con esa última frase.

—Mmm... —Chile le mira fijamente a los ojos, masticando con las paletas la costrita... Y rasca nuevamente, buscando quitarle otro pedazo—. ¿No dudo que me la vas a cobrar o que no? —movimiento con la cadera, presionando contra Lima, buscando que sienta su dureza, le duele.

—Que sí... Sí te la voy a cobrar, me distrae que te comas mi piel —lloriquea Perú. Sentir su dureza le hace gemir.

Chile le arranca un pedazo de costra más grande, e impasible en apariencia (ya que por dentro el corazón le late desbocado, y el estómago le arde como una estufa que quema cartas de amor) se la lleva a la boca, sólo para que Perú vea y se distraiga, por darle el gusto.

—Me... Duele —Perú respira por la boca y sus manos se deslizan por todo el abdomen de Chile, hasta llegar a... Chiloé. Le acaricia suavemente, mirando a Chile saborear su piel. Se relame.

Chile jura que Perú siente, en su recorrido, el calor de su estómago, y ya cuando llega hasta Chiloé empuja la cadera hacia adelante, para facilitarle la acción. Mira hacia abajo, dudando en si bajarse su ropa interior y demostrar lo ansioso que está, o continuar en su papel de desinteresado.

—Pero yo quiero más —parece imponerse, pero realmente le está pidiendo permiso.

Perú le baja la ropa interior para exponerle... Y así, acariciar mejor.

—¿Me la quieres meter? —alguien parece estar nublado de placer y ansiedad—. Yo también quiero lo hagas... —asiente y baja la mirada a su mano, que con movimientos lentos, busca mojar a Chile un poquito. Y que, de hecho, lo logra, llevando a Chile a cerrar los ojos contra su voluntad, retrasando su respuesta. Antes de poder hablar, sin embargo, niega con la cabeza.

—De tu... Piel —se muerde el labio.

—¿Está rica? —alarga la última letra—. Ven, baja y come de aquí... —le expone el cuello, su piel hierve—. Me gusta que nos tomemos nuestro tiempo para esto.

Chile ladea la cabeza, con problemas para concentrarse, y busca alguna costra en el cuello de Perú desde la lejanía, pensando que le está ofreciendo más piel de verdad.

—Nooo... A besooos...

—¿Mmm? —disculpen a nuestro Chile adolescente y cabrón, por favor, que entre mover inconscientemente la cadera y sentir la mano de Perú se ha embobado—. No... Yo quiero tu piel. Quiero tu sur... Quiero Lima —lo quiere todo, por algo ha llegado tan lejos, territorialmente hablando.

—Quieres tenerme —resume Perú—. Quieres ser yo, desde siempre... ¿O desde cuándo?

—Yo no quiero ser tú —Chile frunce el ceño—, quiero que... —¿qué quieres? —, sólo quiero tus salitreras. Sólo eso —se relame, mirándole con obvio deseo y los ojitos vidriosos.

—¿Por qué a mí? —la pregunta más estúpida.

—A tus salitreras —le corrige Chile, queriendo dejar el punto muy en claro.

—¡Pero me duele a mí, imbécil! —acelera el movimiento de su mano.

—Obvio... Mmm —aprieta los ojos—, son tuyas aún —sonríe burlón.

—¿Y por qué no te contentas con ellas? ¡Ya tienes tres provincias mías! —Perú empieza a alzar la voz... Tanto que una criada le oye en el piso de abajo, pensando que es otro de los ataques a solas que tiene el señor. Sigue trapeando el piso—. Quisiera quitarte las vísceras... —miente muy mal, buscando acariciar su propia excitación con el culo de Chile.

—Ni que fueras capaz... Ya no eres la nación que fuiste antes —Chile le retiene la cadera, y le sostiene la muñeca al mismo tiempo, ya que Perú ha tomado mucha iniciativa para su gusto de aquella época—, pensaste que me ganarías con tus barcos enormes y tu... Fuerza —y el mismo Chile lo creyó—, pero se nota que ahora mismo eres débil.

—Já —Perú trata de hacer fuerza para seguir moviendo la cadera, llevando la contra. Chile hace fuerza a su vez para retenérsela, como si fuera realmente importante. Es que es una discusión bastante infantil ésa de «no te muevas porque yo mando» que están teniendo.

Perú le fulmina con la mirada.

—¿Vas a hacer algo o no, mierda?

—¡No me apures! —hemos retrocedido a los diez años mentales, bien—. No me dices qué hacer... Y no se supone que quieras que lo haga... —le echa a perder su idea de «soy yo el que te domina y manda muajaja».

Perú no responde y deja de moverse, tranquilizándose.

Chile le queda mirando, mordiéndose el labio... Y niega con la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto visual para dedicarse a lo que debe dedicarse.

* * *

 _Cuando intento resumir esta idea, lo que pienso es que Chile,_ _al desatarse del mando de Perú,_

 _quiso hacerle pagar por todos los años en qué le trató como a un sirviente._

 _De más está decir que es distinto un niño siendo el amo a que lo sea un adolescente emputecido, bruto, fuerte y confundido._

 _Para suerte de todos, con los años Chile se fue amansando hacia algo parecido al niño que fue._


End file.
